elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Soljund's Sinkhole (Quest)
|type = Miscellaneous quest |QuestID = FreeformSoljundsSinkholeA }} Soljund's Sinkhole is a quest available in in which the Dragonborn clear the draugr from Soljund's Sinkhole to allow the mine to reopen. Objectives #Clear Soljund's Sinkhole of draugr #Tell Perth that the draugr are dead Walkthrough Approach Perth, who should be standing outside Soljund's Sinkhole, and talk to him. He will mention that the mine is full of draugr. Inside the top part of the mine there are three draugr. Further in the mine, there is a rather large hole in the ground, jump down. Using the pole halfway down to land on will avoid taking damage. At the bottom of the hole, three more draugr will awaken. A fourth draugr will arrive later as well. Around the corner in the next room there are three levers in the middle and a blocked passageway ahead. Either of the two levers on the side will open the barrier. Using the middle one will result in a hail of poison darts. Up the stairs there is a trap just inside the hallway past the stairs. In the next room past the iron door are some more draugr. In the water under the bridge is a chest. There is a ramp on the left side to get back out of the water. Through the iron door, just after the door, is another trap. To the right there is a passage to a small room with a chest. The main caves lead through to the final boss chamber. The final boss is level dependent, either a high level draugr or a dragon priest. Beware of the two statues behind the altar, the statue on the left shoots fireballs while the statue on the right heals the boss. Once the boss is dead, the passageway on the left leads out. Along the way, there is a leveled sword on the right. Head back outside the cave and talk to Perth, who gives a leveled reward of . Rewards Journal Gallery Dragon Priest.jpg|A dragon priest deep inside the mine. Bugs * Perth may remain inside his house indefinitely once the draugr are killed. Picking the lock and entering will cause Perth to tell the Dragonborn to leave, and he will not engage in dialogue, rendering the quest impossible to finish. *It is possible that the quest can not be finished even if all the draugr inside the sinkhole are killed. Perth acts the same way as before killing them. **Going inside the mine and doing the quest before actually receiving it from Perth seems to be a sure way to encounter this problem. This, however, can be fixed by waiting for 10 in-game days so that the draugr inside the mine can respawn, and then by talking to Perth to initiate the quest. * When talking to Perth about selling ore, he will not say anything, but take the ore offered and pay the player regardless. ru:Логово Сольюнда (квест) be:Логава Сальюнда (квэст) Category:Skyrim: Miscellaneous Quests